


Vexing

by EclipseOfTime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Harry Potter AU, don't look at me this is terrible, my knowledge of french comes from early high school and google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTime/pseuds/EclipseOfTime





	Vexing

“You’re very pretty.”

Morrigan couldn’t help the involuntary jump of her shoulders at the intrusion. Slamming closed the book she was reading she whirled on her disturber with a scowl. The redhead simply grinned back at her, a mischievous light shining in her bright blue eyes despite the venomous glare she was receiving from her victim.

“What?”

The melodious laugh that escaped the other girl caused Morrigan to shiver – out of _repulsion_ at the girl’s disgustingly good mood, of course – as she planted herself down on the bench next to Morrigan, earning disapproving glares from the few other students at the table. The majority of the students had left for home at the Christmas break, the only ones who had remained being those who had nowhere else to go. People like Morrigan and, apparently, the infuriating girl.

“You have your own table, Ravenclaw.” She grumbled, shifting away and attempting to return to her book.

“I prefer this table.”

Morrigan grit her teeth and kept her head bowed, staring resolutely at the page she had reopened on though her eyes refused to take in the words. “Be that as it may you are not a Slytherin. Nor do I desire your presence anywhere near me. Leave.”

Morrigan seethed as out of the corner of her eye she saw the redhead’s smile only widen, curving into a smirk. “You give your house a bad name, being so inhospitable.”

“My goal in life is not to please you, Ravenclaw.”

“Leliana.”

The young witch threw back her head with a groan of annoyance before turning her attention back to the girl. “What on earth are you babbling about now?”

A warm chuckle escaped the redhead as she closed the space once more between them, thighs touching through black robes and causing Morrigan’s hands to stutter and fumble with her book for just a moment. “My name. That is how people normally introduce themselves, _non_?” The girl – Leliana – raised an eyebrow at Morrigan in question, her accent lilting infuriatingly at the end. “People normally do not bother others with inane conversations.” The Slytherin quipped in reply, though her comment did not seem to faze Leliana.

“Is it inane to remind tell someone that they are pretty?” Leliana asked with a pout, looking so proud of herself when Morrigan’s cheeks burned at being reminded of the girl’s abrupt compliment. “I find it a very worthwhile endeavour. Those eyes of yours...” At Leliana’s searching stare Morrigan quickly averted her eyes back to her book, trying so hard to ignore the feel of blue eyes on her skin. “Yes.” The Ravenclaw asserted with a decisive laugh. “You are very pretty indeed.”

Morrigan glanced up as Leliana made to leave, having tortured the dark-haired girl enough, it seemed. She paused for a moment before getting completely off of the bench, regarding the space above their heads while pursing her lips thoughtfully.

_The killing curse would be kinder._ Morrigan mused bitterly as she realised what it was that had caught Leliana’s attention. She was too late to defend herself as the redhead swept down, her braid brushing softly against Morrigan’s cheek as she placed a small peck on the corner of the Slytherin’s mouth. For a moment her mind went blank as the beautiful – _oh no_ , she berated herself, _none of that_ – redhead pulled back, rising with a small wink and a muttered “ _Au revoir, jolie fille_ ,” before she swept out of the Great Hall.

_Curse whatever madman decided mistletoe was a good idea to Azkaban._ She fumed, cheeks aflame as she glared at the small cluster of mistletoe floating among the enchanted candles that lit the grand space. _And curse that girl._ She thought as she tried desperately to return to her book, even as a small part of her reprimanded her for not referring to her in her thoughts as _Leliana_.


End file.
